A Girl And Her Wolf
by Zelda Rockbell
Summary: A Princess who's life sucks, a wolf that makes it better. Who is this mysterious wolf and where did it come from? Find out right here! Chapter 5 is up! I'm workin on chapter 6!
1. A Girl and a Wolf

Hello Peoplez! Welcome to my 1st fanfic! Well, actually my 2nd one but no one liked the first one so I deleted it. This story is about Princess Zelda and her wolfy friend. Anyway, onward chapter!

Chapter One: A Girl and A Wolf

It was cold. That's all she could say. All she could hear was her feet against the cobblestone street that led to her home. Who is she you ask? Her name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. As Zelda walked down the street on that horribly cold night, clutching her cloak around her frail body, she heard an angry scream and a yelp like a dog would make.

Zelda looked towards the ruckus and saw a very big dog run around the corner towards her and an obese woman running behind it, rolling pin in hand.

"Get outta here you mutt! And never come back!" The woman yelled as she went back to her dwellings.

After she left, the dog collapsed on the street. _It must be wounded…_Zelda thought.

She began to walk towards it and started to think,_ that's too big to be a dog…_

And she was right. It was too big to be a dog, that's because it wasn't. It was a wolf.

Zelda froze. The wolf looked up towards her with a look in its eyes as in saying, "Please, please help me." Zelda hesitated then slowly approached the wolf.

"D-don't be afraid. I-I won't hurt you." Zelda stuttered as she cautiously knelt by the wolf.

When she got close enough, she realized that the wolf looked like someone she knew. Someone that had disappeared in her youth…

_Flashback:_

"_Even though I've only known you for a few days, it feels like a lifetime." Young Zelda said to a boy dressed in green. The boy just nodded sadly._

"_Well, before you left I wanted to give you this Ocarina, along with this song…" Young Zelda put the Ocarina to her lips and began to play the Song of Time._

_When she finished, the boy took the Ocarina and mounted a small pony and rode away._

"_Good-bye…"_

_End Flashback_

Zelda snapped back to reality, but didn't notice the men sneaking up behind her.

"Link…" Zelda mumbled before she felt an excruciating pain and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it folks! the first chapter! Please R&R and no flames! Thanx!


	2. Awakening and Rescue

Thank-you SO much for the review, rika195! It made me happy that someone actually likes this story! ANYway onward chappy two!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Awakening and Rescue

When Zelda awoke, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head.

"Uhnnnn…" Zelda groaned.

She tried to get up but realized that her hands and feet were bound together with rope.

"Oh, that's just great." Zelda said sarcastically.

"Ahhhhh… You're finally awake…" said a voice.

"W-who are you?" Zelda yelled into the distance.

"I am…" a figure came out from the shadows, "Your worst nightmare!"

Now Zelda could see the figure, he had short black hair that was slightly spiked and had on a black shirt that had its sleeves torn off revealing his muscles. Also, he wore black pants and shoes.

"What do you want with me?" Zelda questioned the man.

"Easy, I'm going to use you to get lots of money from the king." laughed the man. "Oh, and I always believe that my hostages should know my name so I shall tell you it. My name is Zenon. Prince of Darkness…"

Zenon looked towards Zelda and was hoping to get a reaction, but all he got was a face full of fur.

"What the hell?" Zenon yelled as he was pushed backwards.

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw it was the wolf from before. _Why would he come to save me? _Zelda wondered as her kidnapper was ripped to shreds. When the wolf was done with Zenon he turned around to face Zelda, whose mind went into over drive.

_What happens if he decides to attack me next? There's nothing I would be able to do to protect myself!_

The wolf slowly made his way towards Zelda, who desperately tried to untie the ropes. _Oh no! This is end! _The wolf was finally so close she could fell its breathing on her face. She closed her eyes preparing for horrible pain to come, but it never did. When Zelda opened her eyes she saw that the wolf was gone. _Oh, thank the Goddesses. _Zelda thought as her hands and feet suddenly weren't tied up anymore.

"Huh?" Zelda asked as she rolled onto her back. But when she did this, the wolf suddenly jumped on her and began licking her face immediately.

"G-get, get off of me you stupid wolf!" Zelda commanded as she threw the wolf off of her.

"Go on! Get out of here! Go back to your home!" Zelda shooed the wolf. The wolf just sat there staring at her.

"What do you want! Do you want to come with me for some reason?" The wolf immediately stood up excitingly as if she guessed the right answer.

"You do? Well... I guess that's ok… but you'll need a name." Zelda said. "I know! I'll call you Rinku!"

And so it was decided. Rinku would stay with Zelda at the castle and be her new best friend. Zelda and Rinku left what seemed to be a tomb, and entered Kakariko Graveyard.

While they were walking towards the entrance, Zelda couldn't help but wonder, _where did this wolf come from?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And thus ends another chapter! Yay! Now, for those who read this I'll try to update once a day, but my mom just got out of surgery today so no promises. Sorry the ending was slightly rushed! R&R!


	3. Anju, the Cucco Lady

Hello you awesome reading people! Thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews! Remember, your opinion does count! And believe me; I'm going to start putting more detail and such into my chapters. Sorry so much for the long update period but we finally got all my files on the new computer. In the reviews, I see people are starting to assume that Rinku is Twilight Princess Link. Well you'll find out if you're right or wrong eventually. Anyways,

Onward Chapter!

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put this in before, here it is; I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, Nintendo does.

Chapter 3: Anju, the Cucco Lady

When Zelda and Rinku got out of the Graveyard, they arrived in Kakariko Village. A little ways away from where the were standing was a big white house with a little porch and a hole in the wall. Underneath that was a little fenced in area where a woman was crying into her hands.

_I wonder what her problem is…_ Zelda thought, walking towards the woman.

"Um, excuse me miss, but why are you crying?" Zelda asked, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Huh?!?" The woman gasped, obviously surprised.

The woman had short red hair that curled around her ears, and a white shirt with a red vest on it. She had a blue skirt with a white design on the bottom and wore brown shoes.

"I said, why are you crying?" Zelda repeated.

"My Cuccos got out and I can't touch them or I get a rash…Though if you help me I'll let you stay at my house tonight." The woman said.

"Alright, we'll help. Rinku! Go find as many Cuccos as you can and wait for me." Zelda ordered. Rinku stood up and nodded, and went to fulfill his job.

"Now you," Zelda turned to face the woman, "What's your name?"

"A-Anju, I'm the potion lady's daughter." Anju stuttered.

"Very nice to meet you Anju, my name is Zelda." Zelda introduced. "Well, I should go catch up with Rinku BEFORE he eats your Cuccos…"

Zelda ran off into the direction that Rinku went to join up with him.

"G-good bye! And good luck!" Anju shouted after her.

O.o

After a bit of searching, Zelda found Rinku barking at a crate outside of a house.

"Is there a Cucco in there?" Zelda questioned. Rinku nodded his head and went back to trying to pry the crate open.

"Here, I'll help…" Zelda grabbed an edge of the crate and pulled with all of her might. Finally, the crate broke and extremely frightened Cucco ran out of what was left of the crate.

"Wait! Come back here you stupid Cucco!" Zelda yelled after the frightened bird. Rinku took off and soon had the bird under his paws, ready to bite its head off.

"Bite its head off and there will be Hell to pay." Zelda threatened. Rinku growled for a second then walked away angrily.

After quite a bit of scratches, bruises, and hours later, Zelda and Rinku finally collected all of the Cuccos and put them back in their pen.

"Thank-you! Thank-you so much! Here, take this, it's made of fine glass. You'll be able to carry around milk and potions with you now." Anju took out a bottle.

"Thanks Anju, but we really can't accept this. I mean, you're already letting us stay in your house for the night." Zelda objected.

"Nonsense, take it!" Anju handed the bottle over to Zelda with a big grin on her face.

"If you insist." Zelda said putting the bottle away.

Anju began to walk off in the direction of the main 'square' of the town where most of the shops were located. She entered a shop with a big green potion pot over the roof and went out a back door. She then went down the steps, around a corner then up some more steps and went into another door. Zelda and Rinku had a bit of a difficult time keeping up with Anju, but they managed.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought some friends with me!" Anju yelled.

Zelda and Rinku stood at the entrance way looking around the long room. At the end of it was an old woman. She offiously had many years on her face.

"Oh? Anju? Is that you? Tell your friends to come into the light so I can see them better." The woman commanded.

Anju motioned to Zelda to step closer to her mother with a swift wave of her hand. Zelda cautiously approached the old woman and raised her hand to let the woman know she was there.

"Hello Anju's Mother." Zelda greeted.

"Please! Call me Anna!" the woman laughed. "What is your name kind stranger?"

"I am Zelda."

"Zelda? As in Princess Zelda?" Anna suddenly asked.

Zelda paused for a moment wondering if she should trust these people with her real identity. Then realized she really wasn't hiding her identity because she was telling everyone she met anyway.

"Yes, as in Princess Zelda." Zelda breathed.

"What an honour! To think we have Royalty in our house! Quick, Anju, go get the guest room ready, the nice one." Anna requested.

Anju stood at the door, stunned, before quickly nodding and running off into a hallway.

"Your Highness, please, have a seat and tell me how you ended up her, especially without any guards." Anna asked.

Zelda was about to respond when she realized she hadn't yet introduced Rinku, who was surprisingly sitting calmly by the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is my friend Rinku! Rinku, come here!" Zelda called.

Rinku got up and went to Zelda. Then walked towards Anna, licking her hand.

"Goodness. Your friend is indeed odd, Princess," Anna laughed. "He's licking my hand!"

"That's because he's a wolf Anna" Zelda replied.

"A wolf?! AHHH! Anju! Help me" Anna screamed, terrified.

Anju came running around the corner, completely out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"A wolf! There's a wolf in here Anju! Kill it! Kill it quick!" Anna yelled.

"Mother, no! That's a nice wolf. He won't hurt you." Anju reassured.

"I don't care! Get it out of here! Or I'll do it myself!" Anna screamed, reaching for Rinku.

Anju sighed and bent down to speak to Rinku. "I think you should go, Rinku. I'm really sorry about this." Anju requested.

There was a short "Don't be sorry for it!" from Anna, but Rinku understood. He can basically understand anybody. Rinku ran towards the door and waited for Anju to open it. Zelda sat beside Anna, completely shocked at wait just happened and stared at Rinku with a sad face as if she was telling him she was sorry. Rinku gave her a bark to reassure her then jumped out the door into the approaching dusk.

"Did he just…smile…?" Anju asked, bewildered.

"Well, that wolf is a special one." Zelda said, though it was more like guessing.

"Anju! It's late. Go to bed and led the Princess to her room." Anna barked.

"Yes mother." Anju bowed. "This way, Princess."

Zelda nodded silently and followed Anju to a small room. It really had nothing in it. Just a bed and a dresser.

"I'm sorry my Mother is like that, Princess." Anju said looking to the floor.

"Please, call me Zelda. And don't worry about Rinku; I think he likes it outside better anyway." Zelda smiled.

After a few good nights everyone went to bed, though Zelda found it a bit difficult going to sleep because of the constant rambling from Anna's room, and she was also secretly worried about Rinku. Eventually, Zelda fell into a dreamless sleep.

O.o

Well, there ya have it! The third chapter for a and her Wolf. Again, sorry about the late update. Oh, in case you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name to Zelda Rockbell. Thank you all so much for your patience. R&R!!


	4. Where's Rinku?

Hello People! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see that you guys love my story so much. Well, I'm really sorry about not updating faster but I had a little bit of writers block. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 4: Searching for Rinku

O.o

_Zelda was running as fast as she could, but she couldn't escape the darkness. It kept nipping at her heels, telling her that she belonged with it._

"_NO!!!" Zelda yelled. She knew in her heart that no matter what happened she wouldn't give into the darkness. She had worked to hard to save Hyrule to give it to the darkness now. As Zelda continued running the darkness seemed to be going faster, and was gaining on her quickly. She heard the darkness beckon to her again._

"_NO! I'm not going with you! I'll never join the darkness!" Zelda yelled over her shoulder. When Zelda looked ahead of her again she saw a figure, surrounded by a bright light._

"_Come with me. I will guide you to the light." The figure said, reaching its hand out to guide her. Zelda ran even faster and grabbed the figure's hand. As soon as she did, the figure smiled at her. His cerulean blue eyes giving her the strength to get away from the darkness…_

O.o

Zelda awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She quickly wiped the perspiration off of her forehead, trying to calm herself. She looked out the window, trying to tell what time it was from the amount of light coming in through the window. She quickly decided that it was still quite late.

Zelda was about to lay down again when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." Zelda called. The door slowly opened to reveal a worried looking Anju.

"Are you alright? You were screaming quite loudly." Anju asked, slowly making her way into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Zelda reassured.

Anju came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, what happened? Maybe if you tell me you won't be as scared."

Zelda consulted this for a minute then decided it was a smart thing to do.

"I was sitting in the castle courtyard when I saw this, this, black puddle begin to form on one of the walls," Zelda began. "Then, I got up and ran away from it. Soon everything was covered in the darkness. I kept running, and running, but the darkness was catching up to me. I kept telling it I wanted nothing to do with it, but it kept coming." Zelda paused for a moment, because this was when the dream got confusing.

"I thought I was done for but then this figure appeared. It told me to come to it and that everything would be alright, so I went to it. And when I touched its hand I saw…him…"

Zelda's eyes began to tear up when she remembered her friend. She always teared up when she thought of him. It was because they were such good friends before he had to go away.

"Are you alright, Princess? You look like you're crying" Anju asked, eyes with worry.

"I'm fine, really. It's…" Zelda paused to think of what she should say. "Well, you see, I had this friend when I was little, and when ever I think about him, I tear up."

"How long have you been separated from him?"

"S-seven years!" Zelda yelled, bursting into tears.

Anju saw Zelda's pain and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "There, there, Princess. I know it's hard, and I can tell that you were very good friends with this person. Look at it this way, since you care about him so much, he probably cares about you this much too."

Zelda sat up and looked at Anju. She knew Anju wasn't lying. "Thanks Anju, I needed that." Zelda whispered.

"Your welcome! Now, how about we go find Rinku and go for some breakfast?" Anju smiled.

"Breakfast? It must be at least three in the morning!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Actually, it's five. That window is always in the shadows so it looks like it's earlier than it is." Anju laughed.

"In that case… Let's eat!" Zelda said, jumping out of bed and quickly putting her dress on.

O.o

It took a while for the girls to get ready, but once they did they set out to find Rinku, then somewhere to eat.

"Rinku! Where are you?" Zelda shouted. Zelda and Anju waited for what seemed like ten minutes, but Rinku never came. "Rinku…?"

"Oh dear…" Anju gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Zelda asked, worry clogging her throat.

"My- my neighbors, they hate animals. That's why I was so worried when my Cuccos got out. I thought that they had taken them…" Anju stuttered.

"And you think they took Rinku?" Zelda guessed.

"Uh huh… I'm sure they did. There's no way Rinku could get out of here without human help" Anju nodded, pointing to the little fenced in area they were standing in.

"We have to find him. I think I know Rinku enough to know that he'll do anything to get free." Zelda worried.

Anju quickly agreed and the two women went into the Potion Shop. They stopped for a moment to ask the shop keeper if he had seen any thing weird.

"Nope. I didn't see any body come through here with a wolf. I'm sorry." The shop keeper apologized.

Zelda sighed then looked towards Anju. Anju nodded and they left the shop.

"Anju, where do your neighbors live?" Zelda asked.

"Over in that house." Anju said, pointing at a house in the distance.

"Alright, let's go there." Zelda decided. She and Anju went over to the house and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment then the door opened.

"Yes, can I help you?" the house tenant asked. She then looked over at Anju and scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here, Anju?" the woman asked, suddenly angry.

"Please tell me, have you seen a wolf around the village at all?" Zelda cut in.

"Yes, a saw a damn wolf in the village. I let it go then shooed it out of here before it killed someone." The woman answered.

"You WHAT?!?" Zelda screeched. She turned around and ran out of the village as fast as she could.

"Zelda! Wait!" Anju called, running after her.

O.o

When Zelda made it down the steps, she had to stop and catch here breath. Anju soon caught up with Zelda and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda looked up at Anju and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me find Rinku." Zelda smiled.

"It's fine." Anju smiled back.

Zelda sat down on the ground and sighed. She looked up at the sky and began thinking of a plan to find Rinku. She knew it was going to be difficult because Hyrule Field was so large and vast, but she also knew she could do it. Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance and both Anju and Zelda jumped up.

"Rinku!" They both yelled. They then ran in the direction of the howl and realized it was coming from Lon Lon Ranch.

Zelda stopped for a moment and looked at Anju. "Why would Rinku go to Lon Lon Ranch?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Anju answered back. Zelda nodded and continued to run to the ranch.

O.o

When they got to the ranch, they were surprised at what they saw. Before them was a total disaster. There were Cuccos everywhere, and it looked like the cows had gotten out of the barn. In the midst of the excitement was a young woman. She had fiery red hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a purple skirt with a white shirt and a bandana.

The girl looked in the direction of Zelda and Anju and waved. "Come help me!" She called.

Zelda and Anju paused for a second then went to help the farm girl.

O.o

Yay! Yet another chapter is done! Sorry it took so long, but I've been….lazy…. oh well…. I'm sorry if I ended up spelling Rinku's name wrong, but I've been having a mild overly obsession with Kingdom Hearts lately. So if I spelled Rinku, Riku, it's not my fault. Please review! No flames! (Unless you want to give Roy flames for Christmas, then that's ok.)


	5. First Malon, Then an Unexpected Turn

And I'm back! Aren't you all happy?

I would like to thank rika195, The Fanfic Phantom, Adrian-update, PsycoT, TheGoddessKnight, Dragon's Hitokiri, Mizuki hikari, Link Fangirl01, DynturaDJ, and Kiara for all of their wonderful reviews. Thanks again guys. Well, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't own Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: First Malon, Then an Unexpected Turn of Events

O.o

Zelda and Anju ran forward and helped the farm girl put away all of the stray animals. When they were done, the girl turned to them. "Thanks for your help. I don't think I would have been able to put all of those animals away on my own." She said.

"It was no problem." Zelda smiled. "I have a question though, have you seen a wolf around here at all?"

"Yep! It's that wolfs fault that my animals got out. It came here and spooked one of the horses, who kicked open the barn which startled the cows a-"the girl started.

"We get it. The wolf came here and started a huge chain reaction that got the animals loose. Now, can you tell us where the wolf went?" Anju cut in.

"I suppose I could, but first, you'll have to tell me your names. I like to know who my guests are." The girl said.

"Oh of course! How rude of us! I'm Zelda and this is my friend Anju." Zelda introduced.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Malon. I live here with my father, Talon, and his assistant, Ingo." Malon smiled.

"You smile a lot, don't you?" Anju asked, kind of annoyed by Malons cheerfulness.

Malon just cocked her head to the side then waved her hand in a way to motion them to follow her. Zelda and Anju followed Malon around the corner and Malon pointed to a big bundle of fur. "There it is." She informed.

"Rinku!" Zelda called. The bundle of fur looked up and smiled. It got up and ran to Zelda, nearly knocking her over. "I've finally found you! I was so worried!" Zelda laughed. Rinku licked her face to show his affection, and then backed off.

"Thank you so much for finding Rinku for us. We were really worried." Zelda said.

"Um, no problem." Malon giggled, totally confused. "I've never actually seen someone with a wolf for a friend."

Zelda smiled and looked down at Rinku who looked up at her. "Neither have I."

Anju looked up at the sky and slowly started calculating what time it was. When she figured it out she turned to Zelda and said, "Zelda, I have to get going. Mom will wake up soon and she needs help. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Of course." Zelda replied.

"See you. Nice meeting you Malon." Anju waved and ran off.

"So…… Where do live, Zelda?" Malon asked.

"At the Castle." Zelda replied.

"The Castle?!? Then you must be…." Malon paused for a moment and quickly curtsied. "My apologies, Princess."

"For what? And there's no need for formalities." Zelda assured.

"I apologize that I didn't realize sooner." Malon said, getting up from her curtsy.

"Please, you don't have to be formal. Now, do you have a horse I can borrow?" Zelda asked.

"Of course! Come this way." Malon led Zelda into the pasture where all of the horses were grazing.

The second Zelda walked into the field, she gasped, "I've never seen so many horses in one place!"

"Well, go ahead and pick one!" Malon smiled.

"Really? I can pick any one of them?" Zelda asked.

Malon nodded, "Any one of them except Epona. She won't go with anyone anymore. Even if you sing her song."

"Epona?? Isn't she the horse Link always used?" Zelda burst out.

Malon gasped, "You knew Link? That's great!"

"Wait, didn't Link take Epona with him when he left?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, he did. Epona loved him so much." Malon answered.

"Then what happened…?" Zelda paused. "Did he come back???"

"No, he never came back. One day, about 4 years ago, Epona just came back. I have no clue about what happened to him. I'm sorry." Malon apologized.

"No, don't apologize. Now, let me get this straight; Link has been gone for 7 years, and Epona was gone for 3…" Zelda began.

"That doesn't make sense! Link would never leave Epona alone like this!" Malon finished.

"You mean, send her back?"

"Exactly! If Epona was in danger, he would probably send her back to a nearby town. And besides, think how far they could have gone in 3 years!" Malon shouted, slightly outraged.

"So something must have happened to Link…" Zelda sighed.

While Zelda and Malon were having their discussion, Rinku had walked out into the pasture. This time he went slower as to not spook the horses again. He walked to the center and sat down. Almost all of the horse's eyes were on Rinku, wondering what he would do next. He continued sitting there until a horse began to walk towards him.

By now the girls had finished talking and had noticed what was going on in the field.

"Rinku! Come here!" Zelda shouted. Rinku just ignored her. The horse was now poking him with its nose. Rinku looked up into the face of the horse and barked happily.

"I'll be damned…" Malon mumbled. "That's Epona! She hasn't interacted with the other animals since, well, it would be a year now!"

"That's amazing." Zelda breathed. "She must feel a connection with Rinku."

"I think you're right." Malon said. "Wanna go say hi?"

"Sure." Zelda walked over to Rinku and Epona and slowly reached out to pet Epona's nose. Epona looked at her but allowed Zelda to put her hand on her nose.

Malon came up slowly behind them, as if she was deep in thought. When she got there she said, "Do you want to keep Epona? I mean, until Link comes back…"

Zelda turned around, utter disbelief in her eyes. "You'd let me keep her?"

Malon slowly nodded. "Yep. She hasn't let me touch her in years, yet she let's you and you just met." She replied.

"Thank you Malon! It means a lot!" Zelda hugged Malon.

Malon looked towards the sky and sighed, "Zelda, why aren't you in the Castle? Does the king know you're here?"

Zelda gasped, "No, I forgot all about him and the Castle! He's probably worried sick!"

"Then maybe you should go home…?" Malon suggested.

Zelda sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should."

Malon smiled, "Promise to come back and visit?" she asked.

Zelda laughed. "Of course!"

After a few more good-byes, Zelda mounted Epona with Rinku ready to walk beside them. She waved at Malon and put Epona into a gallop.

O.o

After a while, Zelda arrived at the gates to Hyrule Castle Town but luckily, nightfall hadn't come yet so Hyrule Field was still safe. After a bit of commotion and explaining, Zelda was sitting in her room, drying the last of her tears, thinking about what had happened when she got back…

_Flashback_

_As soon as Zelda set foot in the Castle, her father was there waiting for her._

"_Zelda! I'm so happy your back! Where have you been?" the King asked, hugging his daughter._

"_Well, this man kidnapped me but then this wolf saved me!" Zelda pointed to Rinku (who was just sitting there) and everyone gasped. One servant even fainted._

"_Zelda! How dare you bring that monster into this Castle!" the King yelled._

"_He's not a monster! If it weren't for him, I could be dead right now!"_

_The King ignored her and called for the guards to take Rinku away, most likely to be executed._

"NO!_" Zelda screamed, hugging Rinku tightly around the neck. The guards stopped before they grabbed Rinku and looked to the King as if to ask permission to get Zelda off the wolf. The King nodded and the guards proceeded. "You can't do this!" Zelda shrieked, struggling to get to Rinku, but it was too late. The guards already had Rinku in a collar and took him towards the dungeons._

_The guards let go of Zelda and she stood facing her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You always do this to me! You always throw my friends in the dungeon! They're never good enough in your eyes! Do you even know why I left???" She freaked._

_The King shook his head. "No Zelda, I don't know why you left."_

_Zelda was just about ready to burst at her father's calmness. "I ran away! I was going to live in Kakariko Village, where there's people who care about me _and_ my friends." Zelda stormed to her room, crying, and just jumped on her bed. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

That was 4 hours ago.Now Zelda had just woken up from her nap, tears renewed, and couldn't help but worry about Rinku. Was he dead? Had her father sent him away? Had he put Rinku in training to be a guard dog? These thoughts went through Zeldas mind until a knock came on her door.

"Come in." Zelda called. The door opened and when Zelda saw the young man, she almost fainted. "Link!" she launched herself into his arms, sobbing. "I can't believe you're actually back!"

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Link smiled.

"Oh Din, I don't even care now. All that matters is that your back."

Link lifted Zelda into his arms then carried her to the bed and sat her down. They sat there, talking, until another knock came to the door. "Come in!" Zelda called again. This time, Impa, her nursemaid, came in with a certain wolf behind her.

"You're lucky Zelda. I just barely stopped your father from killing him." She said, not even looking up from Rinku.

"Hey Impa."

Impa looked up and laughed when she saw Link. "You've been gone for way to long." She joked.

Zelda kneeled on the floor and called for Rinku, who came obediently. "I'm so glad your ok!" Zelda said while petting Rinku behind the ears.

When Link saw Rinku, he grimaced. "Does that mutt have to stay here?" he asked.

Zelda and Impa looked at the young Hero of Time with disbelief. _What's gotten into him? He used to love dogs…_ Zelda wondered. Rinku noticed Link and growled at him.

Link sighed. "I've been on a long journey. I'm gonna go rest." With that he got up and left the room.

"Did you notice that too?" Impa asked Zelda.

"You mean the way that he acted towards Rinku? Then how Rinku acted towards Link? Yes." Zelda nodded, standing up.

"Something odd is going on."

Zelda nodded again and sighed. "It's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Impa left the room.

Zelda went into her walk-in closet and quickly changed into her night gown. She walked out then got into bed and snuggled into the covers. Rinku came up and lay down next to the bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night Rinku…" Zelda mumbled before falling into a troubled sleep.

O.o

That's definitely unexpected…

Midna: Yes, yes it is…

Hey! What are you doing here?

Midna: Oh, I've decided to join you down here. I hope you don't mind.

Not at all! Ok, R&R and no flames please!


	6. Good news!

OMFG! It's you guys! Yay! Guess what! I got my computer fixed!!!!!!

Unfortunately, my computer isn't working (I have to download a bunch of stuff again), but I can at least let you guys know that it won't be long until I update!

Well, I'd better split before my teacher catches me slacking off

Zellie


End file.
